


Those damn high heels

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, High Heels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Shoe Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Tsukishima en verdad quiere ser pisado como si fuera la peor mierda del mundo.





	Those damn high heels

Tsukishima le observa de arriba a abajo, varias veces. Y se concentra en la forma en la que las piernas de Kageyama se estilizan de una forma que debería ser, como mínimo, _ilegal_ con los altos tacones negros.

Kei se siente tan bendecido de que Tobio haya aceptado ponerse tacones solo para satisfacerlo, y aunque no haya logrado su cometido de obligarle a usar medias altas, se da por bien servido solo con los brillantes zapatos negros.

—Te quedan bien, _Reina_ —suelta con burla y sarcasmo. Quiere provocar a Tobio para que el azabache se acerque y le pise el pecho con uno de sus estilizados y bonitos pies.

Kei, muy en el fondo, desea ser tratado como la mierda que es. Y tocar las torneadas piernas de Kageyama con sus largos y callosos dedos, y pasar su lengua de manera descarada sobre los brillantes tacones negros.

Tobio le complace, pues si algo le molesta más que ser llamado _Rey_ por ese imbécil pervertido, es que usen adjetivos femeninos con su persona. Kageyama obliga a Tsukishima a tocar el frío piso de azulejo con más fuerza de la necesaria, y se sorprende de poder caminar de manera decente con un par de tacones tan altos sin torcerse los tobillos o parecer un potrillo recién nacido.

Tsukishima sonríe complacido al sentir el peso y la presión ejercida por Kageyama. Y se siente tan bendecido que podría morir ahí, en ese preciso instante, y no se arrepentiría de nada.

Porque simplemente es un maldito fetichista que ama ver como Kageyama Tobio le pisa como si fuera la peor mierda del mundo (y tal vez lo sea), mientras pasa su lengua con descaro y sin pudor alguno por un sucio par de brillantes tacones negros.


End file.
